Pierrot
by Kudai Kage
Summary: Just a D. Gray-Man version of the vocaloid song pierrot. Hope you like it!


**My first one-shot. I'm really asking for it when I decided to do this instead of my first story, A day in the life of. But I absolutely had to do this after I had heard the song. It was all I could think of, and ideas kept popping into my head after I had seen the pv for it. Well hope you guys like it. Please review!**

* * *

There was a little circus set up on the outskirts of a small town in England. In that circus was a clown who never took off his mask and had a jester styled hood to cover his hair. No one knew who he was, except for his childhood friend, Lenalee. She was almost never seen without her older brother, Kamui, who was very protective of her. Lenalee was very supportive of her friend and went to all of his shows, but because of that, Kamui started to grow jealous of the clown. He didn't know who the clown was, so his assumption was that his precious Lenalee was in love with the clown. In a way he was right; Lenalee was in love, but not with the clown. She was in love with the person underneath the mask.

The clown was in the streets of the city doing a solo act to promote the upcoming show the circus was going to put together. He was running around in circles on a big, red ball while juggling three smaller balls. As he kept adding more balls to juggle with, Lenalee became more enticed and proud of her friends skills. Her brother, seeing her amazed by his skills, put a hand on her shoulder to signal that it was time for them to leave. Lenalee's eyes shone with sadness, but she complied with her brother's wish.

As the two of them started to move away, two boys near the edge of the crowd decided to throw a rock at the clown to see if his mask would come off. The older of the two picked up a good-sized rock and threw it as hard as he could at the clown. It struck its intended target and, with a flourish, the poor clown fell from his perch and to the ground. The clown's mask did not fall off like the boys had hoped for, however there was a large gash under his hairline from were the rock had struck him. There were collective gasps heard from within the crowd, and a young boy held in his mother's arms started crying. When the clown heard this, he immediately got up and made a beeline towards the small child. As he got close to the child, he pointed to the small amount of blood on his mask and turned it into roses. After seeing this prospect, the little boy smiled and started to laugh. While this entire scene was going on, Lenalee was watching with worried eyes. Kamui, ever present, and watching his dear sister's reactions.

Lenalee had snuck away from her brother's ever-watching gaze and went to the circus tent to see if the clown was alright, crying the whole way there. When he had told her to not worry and that he was fine, that it was just a scratch, she had replied, "Your lies are really sad." He pointed to his painted on smile with his two index fingers, signaling that she should cheer-up while he said, "I haven't said a single lie." And with that, Lenalee burst into tears again, never knowing that Kamui was watching them the whole time.

It was the day of the big show that everyone had been waiting for. Everyone in town had gathered inside the circus tent and was watching all the acts go on with finesse. Everything up to that point had gone smoothly, and now it was time for the clown's final act. Little did he know that it would literally be his final act. The clown had to ride over a tightrope, suspended over 50ft. in the air, on a unicycle while hold a 10ft. long steel pole. As the clown climbed up the ladder, Lenalee looked up at him with a worried but confident look. While Kamui's thoughts where brought back to what he had done to the rope.

_He was walking towards the prop room when the wife of the owner of the circus stopped him from entering. Kamui knew how greedy she was, so he bribed her with a pouch of gold coins. Once she had seen it, she snatched it from his hand and told him to be out of there in 5 minutes. Kamui pushed past her and went straight for the rope he knew the clown would be using for his tightrope act. Once Kamui saw the rope, he smiled a sadistic and triumphant smile. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and cut the rope. Not completely though; he had cut it just enough for the rope to snap under the slightest pressure, but not enough for it to be noticeable._

By the time Kamui had finished his flashback, the clown had already started going across the tightrope. He got closer and closer to the cut in the rope until he had gone over it. It was then that the rope snapped. As the clown plummeted towards the ground, his hood came off revealing snow-white hair. Then, as he turned in midair, his mask came off; exposing him to the real world. As he hit the ground, he remembered one of the first rules he had learned as a clown, and what Lenalee had said to him when he told it to her. _"You don't show to the audience what's under the mask." Lenalee had stared at him in disbelief and said, "That's a silly rule, because I want you to show me the true face that you were hiding. When you're hurt; be in pain. When it's hard; scream. There's nothing shameful about it."_ As the clown was remembering the past, there were multiple screams and cries; but there was one that rang out the most. "ALLEN!"

The clown's identity was finally revealed, but in a way no one wanted to see. Lenalee ran towards her friend and love, while Kamui stood there completely shocked. He hadn't expected to Allen Walker to be the clown that everyone loved. Lenalee knelt down by Allen's side and slowly lifted him up; her tears falling onto his deathly-pale skin. When he had opened his eyes and saw Lenalee crying, he felt a pang of guilt. He hated seeing people cry, especially Lenalee. So he smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'm alright." He felt more tears fall on his face after his reassurance, so he looked up at Lenalee and heard her say, "It doesn't matter if you can't bear it, I'll cry with you if I need to." She pulled him close and embraced Allen, as she did so he whispered into her ear, "That's alright, you've done enough. After all, you did find my true face; I was about to forget it." And with that, the masked clown vanished behind closed, tear-stained eyes.

* * *

**T-T I'm so mean! Poor Allen! I'm sorry! Your my favorite character in D. Gay-Man and I killed you! But you had to be the clown or else this wouldn't have worked out ay all! Please review so I don't feel depressed about this anymore! Please?**


End file.
